


podfIDIC Seed 1: Martin and Douglas

by klb



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon. Martin gets a lift on G-ERTI during his day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfIDIC Seed 1: Martin and Douglas

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/podfIDIC/Seed%201/podfIDIC%20Seed%201%20Cabin%20Pressure.mp3) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 01:47

  
---  
  
Script:  
Martin accepted the cup of tea. “I appreciate you giving me a lift on my day off and all, but… you coming back here to deliver tea instead of sending Arthur? That's an unusual choice."  
  
"I thought you might particularly appreciate this tea," Douglas said, "and I wanted to be here when you did.”  
  
Martin lifted the cup to drink.  
  
"Careful," said Douglas.  
  
“Why, it is hot?”  
  
“Not especially.”  
  
Martin took a small sip.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
“Y’know… this tea tastes a bit like Talisker single malt whiskey,” said Martin.  
  
"Yes." Douglas beamed. "Mr. Birling ‘donated’ it just yesterday. I thought it would be nice to share, considering the circumstances, Future-Mister-Princess-Theresa-of-Lichtenstein.”  
  
Martin blushed. “Oh, you heard about that already?”  
  
“Apparently I was the first call she made after you said yes. We already have a rousing game in the flight deck for naming for your future children. Care to join us for a few rounds?”  
  
Martin tried not to leap too eagerly from his seat, but since he got half of the cup of “tea” on his shirt in the process, he thought he’d probably failed. Oh well.  
  
“So,” he said, “How do we play?”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [podfIDIC (podfic: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations) challenge](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/), from [Seed Script 1](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html).


End file.
